Lo siento
by ArcoirisAlcachofa
Summary: Por que los celos siempre terminan por cegarnos, y mas que dañarnos a nosotros mismos, terminamos dañando a quien mas amamos. AoKuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: Abuso y vocabulario fuerte. **

**Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo solo los utilicé para hacerlos sufrir un poquito. **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Un seco sonido se hacía presente en la habitación. Un ligero color rosa se posaba sobre la mejilla izquierda del peli-celeste.

-Escúchame Tetsu, me importa una mierda, ¿entiendes? -empujó hacia atrás al menor acorralándolo contra la pared-

-Aomine-kun, lo siento. -llevó su mano a la zona afectada y la dejó reposar ahí -

-¿Es necesario que le andes moviendo el culo a ese estúpido de tu equipo? ¿O cada vez que ves a Kise? ¡Y quien sabe a cuantos mas! ¿Que no entiendes que eres mio? Métete esa mierda en la cabeza Tetsu! - posó su mano en el pecho del otro y lo presionó mas contra el muro-

-A-Aomine-kun, me haces daño. Suéltame por favor -en vano, el ojiazul trataba de quitarse la mano del moreno-

-Tetsu... -acercó sus labios hasta el oído del otro - Quiero que solo seas mi puta, MÍA. ¿Me oíste? - paseó la punta de su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja-

-Aomine-k-kun, no soy tu puta... soy tu novio - trató de zafarse del moreno, pero este se lo impidió pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Tetsuya, aprisionándolo-

-Si lo eres, eres mio. Eres MI puta personal, y hago lo que quiero contigo, así como tu haces todo lo que digo -bajó su mano libre hasta la entre pierna del oji-azul e hizo una tosca presión en la zona -

-Nhhg... -un leve gemido huyó de sus labios-

-Ahora, baja. - solo bastó una mirada para que Kuroko bajase hasta encontrarse de rodillas con su rostro frente a la hebilla del pantalón ajeno-

-Aomine-kun... -volvió su mirada hacia arriba con ojos brillosos suplicantes -

-Tetsuya. -solo bastó mencionar su nombre para que este bajara la cabeza, en resignación. Comenzó por quitar el cinturón para luego bajar el pantalón hasta la rodilla del moreno. Masajeó su miembro cautelosamente por sobre la tela de la ropa interior. Pasado unos segundos ya se podían notar zonas húmedas. Posó sus manos en el borde de los boxers del moreno y los bajó hasta donde estaban los pantalones. Frente a sus ojos estaba lo esperado. Una leve mueca de asco se formo en el rostro de Kuroko-

-Por favor... no quiero... Aomin-

-Calla Tetsu, di "aaa" - fue interrumpido por el mayor y sabia que no tenía caso el oponer resistencia. Abrió su boca y el moreno introdujo su miembro dentro. Posó sus manos en la cabeza del oji-celeste para hacerle mover de atrás a adelante. Finas lágrimas comenzaron a caer desde los ojos del menor. Los mantenía cerrados, sometido a lo que se le estaba pidiendo. No negaría que las ganas de vomitar estaban allí presentes. Cuando lo hacía por gusto ya le costaba acostumbrarse al tamaño en sus boca, y siendo obligado se le hacía mucho peor. Mantenía sus manos firmes en las morenas piernas del otro. Sentía que se le acababa el aire -

-Aomhgginee kku-uunn -intentaba modular, pero este no hacía caso. Ignorado, enterró fuertemente sus uñas contra la piel del otro.-

-Mierda Tetsu! -jaló del celeste cabello y dejo que aquel cuerpo cayera sentado en el suelo apoyado en la pared.-

-Lo... lo sient... -no lograba hilar bien las palabras. Tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para tratar de re-incorporarse. -

El moreno bajó hasta él y le quitó la chaqueta institucional, seguido por la camisa, dejando aquel blanquecino torso expuesto ante sus ojos. Kuroko se dejaba hacer. ¿Que sentido tenía el oponerse? No sacaba nada, absolutamente nada. No era primera vez que este tipo de situaciones ocurría. Eran novios hace aproximadamente 2 años. A pesar de que cada uno asistía ya a escuelas distintas, habían podido mantener una buena relación. Bueno, una buena relación hasta que los celos del moreno comenzaron a ser pan de cada día.

Daiki se acercó hasta el cuello del otro y dio una fuerte mordida sobre él. Kuroko soltó un leve quejido. Siguió dando lamidas y mordidas por entre el cuello, su clavícula, hombros, brazos.

No es como que fuese algo nuevo. Hasta hace un tiempo atrás todo estaba bien. Se daban amor mutuamente, compartían lindos momentos. Pero cuando el moreno noto que podía tener poder por sobre el otro, sumado a los celos, se había vuelto realmente un monstruo. De ello era prueba su cuerpo, que ahora mismo se encontraba morado en zonas como las costillas, los brazos, el cuello y caderas.

Una morena mano hizo intromisión bajo su pantalón. Un leve gemido se escapo de sus labios. Labios que fueron callados por un beso por parte del ojiazul. Una extraña pero conocida sensación se apodero del cuerpo de Tetsuya. Cuando Daiki le besaba volvía a sentirse querido. Cada vez que ocurría, podía sentir una agradable calidez en el pecho. Por que volvía a recordar que el moreno, el algún lugar de su corazón lo amaba,así como el lo hacía. Que por eso quizás soportaba todo aquello, por que quizás, solo quizás, Aomine se daría cuenta de que lo que hacia estaba mal, que debía confiar mas en el. Que era suyo, no lo cambiaría por nada ni por nadie, y por sobre todo, se daría cuenta de que lo estaba dañando, estaba dañando a la persona que supuéstamente el amaba.

-Tetsu... te amo -susurró contra los rosáceos labios del menor, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el cuello contrario-

-Aomine-kun... si me amas entonces ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? -lágrimas amenazaban por salir expulsadas nuevamente de aquellos celestes ojos-

-Solo quiero que seas mío... de nadie mas... - tomó con sus manos aquellas blancas mejillas - tengo miedo de perderte Tetsu...

-Pero Aomine-kun, si te comportas así eso es lo que lograrás ¿no crees? - Daiki abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. ¿De verdad Testuya le había dicho eso? -

-¿Perdón Tetsuya? No me vengas a hablar de esa forma... -y ahí estaba de nuevo. Las pupilas de aquellos azules ojos se dilataban un tanto, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en aquellos labios. Una lágrima cayó desde los ojos de Kuroko, mientras exhalaba el aire contenido en sus pulmones. El moreno tomó bruscamente por a cintura al mas bajo y lo dejó caer sobre el suelo recostado, para luego posarse encima de el.

-¿Por que tienes que comportarte así? ¿Tan necesario es? ¿Por que no puedes con- - no pudo terminar de cuestionar al mayor cuando sintió un golpe sobre la mejilla, nuevamente. -

-CÁLLATE! -Kuroko cerró fuertemente los ojos. Mas que el dolor físico le dolía cada vez que su novio le trataba así. - Cállate... cállate... tetsu... -tomó el frágil cuerpo por los hombros y comenzó a zamarrear con locura, mientras Tetsuya trataba de zafarse de aquel agarre, inútilmente. -

-Me est-tas dañan-ndo... Ao-min-nne Kun, por fav-vor... B-basta-a! -con ambas manos trataba de detenerlo, pero le era casi imposible-

-Tetsu, yo no quiero dañarte... solo quiero que entiendas... -detenía de forma seca la agresividad mientras mantenía ejercida presión sobre los hombros ajenos contra el piso. Con una de sus piernas separo las del otro y puso la suya en medio. Con movimientos circulares masajeó al menor. por sobre el pantalón. Kuroko comenzó a removerse en el lugar-

-Detente... no quiero. ¡QUÍTATE! - trataba de dar patadas y manotazos al moreno, pero era demasiado pequeño y el otro demasiado grande comparado con el. Sus fuerzas eran totalmente distintas también. Entre desesperados movimientos y en contra del peli-celeste, Aomine logró quitar los zapatos, pantalones y ropa interior. - ¡BASTA, DAIKI!

-Tetsu Tetsu... - sonrió de forma maqueabélica mientras por los muslos a su pareja para acomodar y levantar aquellas delgadas piernas y apoyar las pantorrillas sobre sus hombros. Sin previa preparación, introdujo su miembro secamente en el interior del menor-

-Nhhg... - un casi inaudible gemido salio de aquellos finos labios. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Le dolía, le dolía a montones. No podía siquiera moverse. Dejo caer en peso muertos sus brazos a su costado. -

-Te amo Tetsu... - comenzó a dar fuertes estocadas sin piedad. Bruscas, desesperadas. Tetsuya no hacía mas que ahogarse en dolor, lágrimas y gemidos. El moreno se acercó hasta los labios de su novio, introdujo su lengua y recorrió con ella toda su cavidad. Luego, besó suavemente sobre los parpados cerrados de Kuroko. Elevó mas aquellas piernas y Tetsuya no pudo evitar soltar un grito-

-Aomine-kun, me lastimas. Duele, por favor baja l- - no alcanzo a terminar cuando Aomine ejerció aun mas fuerza contra ellas. Un fuerte dolor y calor se apodero de los músculos y huesos de la parte superior de la pierna y cadera. -

-Ah... n... -lágrimas y mas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Dolía mucho... - de...ten...te... Aomine kun... por favor...

-Se siente tan bien... estás tan húmedo... tan... aah... Tetsu... -realmente estaba fuera de si. Se quitó sin previo aviso de los adentros del peli-celeste y dejó caer las piernas una una a cada lado. Acercó su cadera cerca del rostro de Kuroko, y tomando con una de sus menos su propio miembro comenzó a masturbarse. No tardó en eyacular, esparciendo su semen en el rostro del otro. -

-...- -ni siquiera emitía sonido alguno. ¿Que mas humillado podría sentirse? - A... -intentaba reproducir alguna palabra, pero realmente le era imposible. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y para que hablar de sus piernas. Trataba de moverlas y no podía. Sus manos no les respondían. Su voz tampoco parecía querer hacer caso de hablar. Tampoco es como que realmente quisiera hacerlo. Solo quería que el moreno se fuera, que desapareciera. Quería que alguien viniese a socorrerlo y que lo llevara a un hospital. Que alguien le abrazara y le dijese "Todo estará bien". Pero no llegaba nadie, y tampoco lo harían. Estaba solo en casa. Sus padres estaban de viaje. Desvió lentamente su vista hasta la ventana; estaba atardeciendo, pronto oscurecería, y seguramente se quedaría tumbado en el suelo hasta poder caer rendido ante el sueño. Volvió su vista al frente.

-Te amo Tetsu... solo quiero que sepas eso. - se levantó y se dispuso a vestirse. Subió sus pantalones, acomodó su camisa. Sin decir alguna palabra más, salio de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo. Sintió como los pasos se alejaban hasta escuchar cerrarse la puerta de calle.

Cerró suavemente sus ojos. Respiraba pausadamente tratando de rellenar sus pulmones cada vez que inhalaba. Abrió sus ojos comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Necesitaba encontrar su móvil, necesitaba llamar a alguien. Divisó el aparato sobre el borde de su cama. Necesitaba levantarse como pudiera. Se dio ánimos y se arrastró con ayuda de sus manos y brazos hasta el borde del inmueble. Una vez lo tomó en sus manos se dejó caer nuevamente contra el piso. Miró la pantalla y una llamada entrante se hacía presente en ella. "_Aomine-Kun Llamando". _Tardó unos cuantos segundos en contestar, hasta que le dio al botón verde. "_Tetsu... l-lo siento... no te mere... -_escuchó como una fuerte tos se hacia presente del otro lado de la linea- _fui una mierda... lo se... y por eso te pido perdón. Tetsu. Te amo mas que todo - _unos cuantos gemidos de dolor podían oírse ahora. Si prestaba mas atención, se oía el murmuro de algunas personas. Se oyó que el móvil chocaba contra el suelo. Pavimento, quizás. Se quedo en línea por unos segundos mas. El sonido que se alcanzaba a notar ahora era de una ambulancia - ¿Aomine-kun? -preguntó. Pero no hubo respuesta.

_"Eres una mierda Aomine Daiki. ¿Por que diablos le haces eso a lo que mas atesoras en el mundo? ¿Como puedes estar tan cegado? ¡Estas loco! ¡Vuelve ahora mismo a la casa de Tetsu y pídele perdón. No solo por esta vez, sino por todas las anteriores imbecilidades que has hecho. Pero no, eres tan terco, tan orgulloso, que no eres capaz de mover el culo devuelta a la casa de la persona que supuestamente amas. Los celos te han cegado, y te han vuelto un monstruo. ¿Que estas esperado? ¿Matarlo? ¿Dejarlo con un trauma de por vida? Ve, vuelve por él. Comprarle un ramo de rosas, algun peluche, un detalle, y vuelve a ser la persona de la que él se enamoró. Por que aún siendo así el te ama con locura. Pero quiere con él devuelta al verdadero "Aomine-kun", ese "Aomine-kun" que logró capturar su corazón. Anda, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Quizás para ti, quizás para él. "_

Sumido en sus pensamientos, no miró que venía una calle. Sin prestar atención, cruzo por ella sin mas.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-;;;;;;;;;

¿Aomine-kun? -Preguntó nuevamente. Pero seguía sin haber respuesta de la otra línea.

::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Bueno, no sé si hacer una continuación. Si me lo piden lo haré, sino tendrá este final inconcluso y lo que pasó o podría haber pasado quedará a la imaginación de ustedes. Espero hayan llegado al final y hayan disfrutado de verlos sufrir tanto como yo :3


	2. Chapter 2 Oscuridad

"Eres una mierda Aomine Daiki. ¿Por que diablos le haces eso a lo que mas atesoras en el mundo? ¿Como puedes estar tan cegado? ¡Estas loco! ¡Vuelve ahora mismo a la casa de Tetsu y pídele perdón. No solo por esta vez, sino por todas las anteriores imbecilidades que has hecho. Pero no, eres tan terco, tan orgulloso, que no eres capaz de mover el culo devuelta a la casa de la persona que supuestamente amas. Los celos te han cegado, y te han vuelto un monstruo. ¿Que estas esperado? ¿Matarlo? ¿Dejarlo con un trauma de por vida? Ve, vuelve por él. Comprarle un ramo de rosas, algún peluche, un detalle, y vuelve a ser la persona de la que él se enamoró. Por que aún siendo así el te ama con locura. Pero quiere con él devuelta al verdadero "Aomine-kun", ese "Aomine-kun" que logró capturar su corazón. Anda, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Quizás para ti, quizás para él. "

Sumido en sus pensamientos, no miró que venía una calle . Sin prestar atención, cruzo por ella sin mas.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-;;;;;;;;;

¿Aomine-kun? -Preguntó nuevamente. Pero seguía sin haber respuesta de la otra línea.

...

Disculpen la demora de mas de 1 año! -se azota contra la pared- para ser sincera, este fic estaba en el profundo olvido... pero debo ser una persona responsable y aquí esta el final de esta historia.

... 

**Capítulo 2. Oscuridad**

Sintió como si su corazón se fuese a detener. El dolor físico y psicológico de hace unos segundos se esfumó , mientras en su reemplazo surgía una gran angustia.

Busco entre sus contactos y marcó rápidamente a Satsuki.

"contesta... contesta..." - salió corriendo de la casa tomando el camino que supuso Daiki recorería.

"Tetsu-kun!" - se oyó del otro lado de la linea con voz bastante emocionada.-

"Momoi-san, necesito que vengas de inmediato, no se que haya pasado exactamente pero creo que Aomine kun no se encuentra bien, creo que algo le..." -no era lejos del alcance de su visión. Solo había caminado 2 cuadras, y en la sub-siguiente se veía gente aglomerada junto a una ambulancia. Su cuerpo reaccionó sólo y corrió hasta el lugar de los hechos tratando de pasar entre la gente.

"Disculpe joven, no puede acercarce" -un policía le interfirió el paso, pero alcanzo a divisar a alguien en el suelo. Y ahí estaba, un joven moreno de joven edad tratando de ser re-animado. Su vista se nublo. Automáticamente lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Sin pensarlo, empujo hacia un lado al tipo anterior y se acerco hasta Daiki, dejándose caer a su lado.

"Aomine kun, ¡REACCIONA! ¡NO TE MUERAS POR FAVOR!"

Pero no había reacción por parte del otro. Bajo él había una gran cantidad de sangre esparcida. Su rostro se encontraba ensangrentado. Acercó su mano hasta una de sus mejillas, acariciándolo. Aun se encontraba tibio.

"Lo siento Aomine kun, perdóname, si no hubiese sido tan terco no te hubieses ido así de enfadado, ¡por favor despierta! ¡No puedes irte de esta manera! ¡AOMINE KUN! ¡DIME ALGO! ¡RESPONDE!"

Uno de los para-médicos se acerco por detrás tomándolo por los hombros tratando de alejarlo de la victima.

"No hay nada mas que se pueda hacer. El golpe en la cabeza fue demasiado fuerte y perdió demasiada sangre. ¿Es su familiar? Lo sentimos mucho."

Su celular comenzó a sonar, pero poco a poco cada sonido se le hizo inaudible. Solo podía mantener su antención en aquel cuerpo que se encontraba sobre el pavimento.

Comenzó a gritar. Gritos desgarradores. ¿De verdad esto estaba pasando? ¿Era su castigo? Quería pensar que se trataba solo de un mal sueño, pero miro sus manos y vio los restos de sangre, sintiéndolo todo mas real que nunca. Pestañeo un par de veces y miro hacia la escena frente a sus ojos. El cuerpo era levantado y puesto sobre una camilla. Se sintió débil. Su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba. Ni siquiera podía pensar o sentir algo. De pronto todo se volvió oscuridad.

Oscuridad... oscuridad a la que siempre perteneció. Por que el era una sombra, y Daiki quien iluminaba su mundo, sus días. Por que pese a no ser el mejor novio del mundo en el ultimo tiempo, si que sus mejores recuerdos habían sido creados junto a el moreno en tiempos de felicidad. Quizás todo lo ultimo si había sido realmente su propia culpa. Quizás desde un principio debió elegir asistir a la misma escuela que el oji-azul y así asegurarse de que nunca le dejaría solo, de que lo tuviese a la vista siempre. De poder crear mas recuerdos juntos en la escuela, junto al equipo de basketball, en algún parque... De poder crear mas recuerdos juntos de su juventud de amor.

Pero era demasiado tarde y ya todo se esfumó. No queda mas. Ni amor ni persona amada. Solo recuerdos. Recuerdos con los que tendrá que mantenerse vivo.

Pero era consiente de que la soledad siempre fue su acompañante. Se ausento por un tiempo, tiempo en que fue reemplazada por el amor de su vida. Ahora era ésta quien volvía a retomar su lugar. Por que aun que estuviera rodeado de amigos, solo era Daiki quien llenaba por completo su ser.

"Tetsu kun, hey, ¡Vamos a casa juntos!" -trató de ser casual-

No recuerda en que momento pasó todo lo sucedido. Si fue hace días, semanas o meses. Dirige su vista hasta la de la pelirosa y trata de forzar una sonrisa, pero falla.

"No... gracias" -su voz suena monótona. Casi sin aliento. Gira su vista hasta la entrada de la escuela. Entre la multitud, jura haber visto una silueta alta y fornida, quien le sonrió de forma arrogante y caminaba en dirección a el. Una sonrisa llena de felicidad se formo en su blanquecino rostro mientras comenzaba dar algunos pasos- "Aomine-kun"-susurró. Pero fue detenido por una delgada mano.

"Nee... Vamos ya Tetsu kun, se hace tarde" -su voz era dulce y suave. Tetsuya apretó fuertemente sus labios y su mirada se fijo en el suelo. Aquella sonrisa desapareció instantáneamente,a la vez que daba lentos pasos guiado de la mano de Satsuki.

La pelirrosa ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había encontrado fuera de la escuela al momento de salir de clases, y no precisamente esperándola a ella, sino que esperando a quien nunca mas volvería a salir por aquel frente de Too.


End file.
